New Mages in Town
by MiniMeeka
Summary: Meet Glacia, a timid Ice Dragon Slayer who was kept as a slave by a dark guild since she was 11. Now 22, she is happy and free thanks to the Fairy Tail members we know and love! However, members and slaves from her old guild are begging to pop up and stir trouble. How will this girl react to all the changes that will occur in her new life? SYOC! Possible Gray x OC. Adopted by me!
**Hello lovelies! I've taken over this story for my good friend Bekah12345678! I hope you don't mind that I used my OC for the example as well, with her permission of course!. I'm going to try writing Fairy Tail style!**

 **Make sure to follow the rules!**

 **~Mini**

 **1\. Please don't make them OP under any circumstances!**

 **2\. No Mary-sue's!**

 **3\. They must have at least 1 weakness!**

 **Those are the only rules she told me to put so there you go! I don't want to deny any so make sure follow them. Make sure you fill out the form below and PM me! Or you can leave it in the reviews, whatever floats your boat Captain.**

* * *

 **Form~**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Mark Position and Color:**

 **Guild:**

 **Basic Look: (H/C, E/C, etc...)**

 **Basic Outfit:**

 **Personality:**

 **Habits: (If any!)**

 **Fears:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Relationships:**

 **Magic:**

 **Spells: (What Magic attacks do they use? Please use detail!)**

 **Weakness(s):**

 **Back Story: (Feel free to make it detailed!)**

 **Other: (Anything you feel is important!)**

* * *

 **Name: Glacia**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 22**

 **Guild and Mark Position: She used to be a prisoner for the guild, Crimson Boar along with a few others, she is rescued and joins Fairy Tail(You can decide if you want to be a ex-prisoner as well) She was never given a guild mark however.**

 **Basic Look: She has silvery-blue hair that goes reaches falls down to her mid-back while two sections rest over her shoulders and fall down just below her shoulders while her eyes are midnight blue with gold flecks. On her back are whip scars from her time as a prisoner.**

 **Basic Outfit: She is normally seen wearing a shortsleeved-sleeved, knee-length, midnight blue dress with laces lining the end of the sleeves, neckline, and bottom. A thick white ribbon wraps around her waist and ties into a large bow in the back. With the dress she wears matching flats.**

 **Personality: Shy, skittish, she get's scared easily and will flinch if someone suddenly raises their hand, she prefers to be around people she knows and cries easily if happy, sad, or fearful.**

 **Habits: She has the habit of yelling(which is really rare) at a person who takes death lightly, also if they do not care for the well being of their friends.**

 **Fears: She fears being re-captured by the Crimson Boar's and freezes up anytime she sees the mark. She also fears loud noises(like people yelling at her), snakes, people hating her, and most of all... Whips!**

 **Likes: Sweets, the color blue, and Happy**

 **Dislikes: Laxus, she refuses to be around Lucy if she has her whip present, Natsu's yelling.**

 **Relationships: She chooses to stick by Gray if he is near, but mostly hangs out with Mirajane and Erza.**

 **Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer!**

 **Spells: Ice Dragon: Diamond Fist is when her fist turns to ice, Ice Dragon: Roar sends jagged pieces of ice and clouds of snow towards the enemy, Ice Dragon: Wing Attack is pretty much like Natsu's except with ice, her Ice Dragon Savate turns her foot into ice. She actually has more that you'll have to wait and see!**

 **Weakness(s): Fire, hot places**

 **Back Story: Glacia was raised by the male Ice Dragon, Polaris. He disappeared and left her alone on a frozen mountain when she was 11, forcing her to go to the nearest town in search of him. She was soon found and abducted by members from Crimson Boar, where she was chained up using magic canceling chains. They had her cuffed around her neck and ankles and chained her to the wall behind the Guild Master's throne where she sat next to it like a dog, wearing nothing but a dirty, white nightgown that reached her mid-thigh until she was 22. Every Once in awhile, the Master would lick the side of her face or harass her(Yes, I know how sick that sounds ^.^) by yanking the chains so her head slammed into the wood until it bled. She is rescued not soon after by Natsu and the others(including Laxus) then taken to Fairy Tail. (I'm to lazy to type the rest).**

 **Dragon(If your OC is a Slayer, make sure to fill this out. Ignore if they're not): Polaris's scales are white starting at the feet and fade into sky blue the farther up the body they get, his head is midnight blue. He has black spikes trailing down his backs and end at his white/blue tail. His wings are translucent with shards of teal ice hanging off, curved, black claws stick out from the tips. (Totally just copied this from the document she sent me)**

* * *

 **I will only be accepting at least 20 OC's and 4 Dragon Slayers, maybe even a god slayer or 2 as Bekah requested.**


End file.
